


Lets meet Pigmon!

by ProminenceWing



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Theres no proper tag for ultraman goddamn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminenceWing/pseuds/ProminenceWing
Summary: Frisk and Chara come across a strange new friend





	

“You hear that?” Chara’s voice came casually to Frisk who had been zoned out reading a book outside of Snowdin’s Library against its wall. 

Frisk looked up at their ghostly friend and shook their head. “Was it something weird?” They thought, knowing Chara would hear. 

They nodded and pointed toward the wooded area of Snowdin. “Just over there, sound like...a monkey?” 

Frisk’s eyebrow quirked upward at the guess. They didn’t think a monster like a monkey would appreciate the cold here. Frisk pushed off the building wall and decided to go looking. 

They had never been through this part of Snowdin, mostly because it didn’t seem like anyone was around here but Chara’s find did sound interesting. 

“There!” Chara pointed to the left still further into the woods, “I think it’s running! I just saw it!” 

“Chara, what if we’re bothering them.” Frisk thought with a frown but Chara just pinched their cheek causing them to smile a little. 

“Come oooon, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that monster! Plus you’re good at making friends with the monsters.” Chara begged, floating right in front of Frisk. 

“Alright alright…” Frisk said giggling to themselves a little. The two continued going through the woods, then heard a strange monkey like sound, it was a little deeper though. 

Frisk looked around with a bit of difficulty but Chara pointed it out for them. “Right there, I think...its just watching you now, it could be OK to get up closer.”

Frisk nodded and started walking where Chara pointed, toward a particularly large tree. There they saw a red balloon getting pushed by the wind but something held it in place, something behind the tree. 

They rounded the large trunk and a shriek broke out, Frisk saw red and orange. The colors were jumping around and trying to get away again. 

“Its ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Frisk said, placating and soft. The creature stopped jumping and stood up straight looking down at Frisk. 

Frisk could get a good look now, it was a creature about the size of a human adult, it looked as if a hedgehog stood upright, a back covered with orangish red fur or quills. Its legs were fairly long, though they looked like they were bone along with it’s three toed feet. It’s hands looked like bone as well, they also reminded Frisk of a tyrannosaurus’ hands though much bigger, big enough to hold the string on it’s red balloon. Its head was almost square with a pronounced brow over its large eyes. Its mouth was big too with stubby teeth within. 

“I love it.” Frisk thought instantly and beamed at the monster. Chara shrugged and kept staring at it, “It...is definitely unique. “ 

“Come on Chara it’s so cute!” Frisk though as they approached the monster and spoke again. “Hello, I’m Frisk, could I ask your name?” 

“Piiiii! Piiii-mon!” The monster seemed to struggle to say its name but Chara hummed. 

 

“Pigmon, that’s what it said.” Chara translated much to Frisk’s delight. 

“Its name is cute too!” Frisk though then put out their hand. “Pigmon, it’s nice to meet you!” 

Pigmon looked down at Frisk’s hand as if considering if it should shake it, then made a low grunting and hopped closer to Frisk, lowering itself so they could take its hand. Frisk smiled widely and gave it a nice small shake. 

“Eee! Eee!” Pigmon jumped up and down in happiness! It never knew humans could be so kind! 

Frisk eventually started jumping up and down with it while holding it’s hand. Chara rolled their eyes, “What a kid…” They were smiling though. 

“Hehe, what are you doing out here?” Frisk asked, Pigmon grumbled lowly and looked down. 

“Hrrrh eee, EE!” Pigmon grunted, Chara nodded slowly. 

“They accidentally scared some of the kids in Snowdin so it hasn’t shown up around there since…” 

Frisk frowned and gave Pigmon’s hand a squeeze. “Come on, I am sure the kids will like you if you tried. I’m not scared of you.” 

Frisk put another hand over it’s free hand and Pigmon grunted, looking down at Frisk. Then nodded, moving their entire torso up and down almost like bowing. 

“Eee! Ee-hrrh!” 

“They wanna do it, but you gotta come and help.” Chara explained, they put a hand on their hip. “Hmmm, well I think they’re gonna handout presents soon in Snowdin...maybe Pigmon can do it.” 

Frisk gasped and nodded quickly then turned to Pigmon. “Come on, we-I, I have an idea.” Frisk held Pigmon’s hand the entire way as they lead them back to Snowdin. Chara chuckled a little and floated along, what a good kid….

 

Children started flooding into middle of town for presents but they were surprised with what they found! 

It was the human that had come into town just a while ago and...Pigmon! They were wearing a strange red had that had a white puff ball on the end of it, they were also using their psychic powers in order to make the presents float around the tree. 

“These,” A soft voice rang in everyone’s head, “For….you…!” 

The presents floated gently toward the all the children monsters and took their respective presents in slight awe, even Frisk and Chara were surprised. Everyone had realized it was the voice of Pigmon they had heard. Then a soft melody rang in their heads, the kids got up closer just to listen to the wonderful song.

Some of the adults had witness this and started calling out compliments toward Pigmon, everyone was impressed. Pigmon felt as though they could cry. 

“Thank….you….” Pigmon said privately to Frisk, “And...your...friend….” 

Frisk could tell that Pigmon didn’t talk much like this, a little like themselves. “Its no problem!” They thought back, “And Chara says the same.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever, this fluffy stuff is too much for me.” Chara complained, but as always a smiled betrayed their words. 

And so, a Human and Ghost child helped a strange monster gain friendship from some children.

**Author's Note:**

> I for some reason can't write for AGO right now so i made this on impulse


End file.
